A Non-Christmas Day
by MissMe2306
Summary: CHRISTMAS! That one word can bring joy to anyone! It's a day of joy, laughter, gifts and love. That is, to anyone but Lucy right now. Where's Natsu when you need him?


A Non-Christmas Day

CHRISTMAS!

That one word can bring joy to anyone! It's a day of joy, laughter, gifts and love.

That is, to anyone but Lucy right now.

Wonder why?

First she was woken at, oh I don't know, maybe around 6:00am? By a stupid barking dog! Then when she arrived at Fairy Tail, where everyone were drinking and partying in there Christmas outfits, exchanging gifts, kissing under the mistletoe. They were so 'caught up in the moment' that they didn't even notice her, she didn't even get one glance when the giant Christmas tree almost crushed her!

And what makes it worse is that she hasn't seen Natsu once on this special day, she would never admit it to anyone, but she was kinda hoping to catch him under the mistletoe and kiss him, but looks like that won't be happening.

''Mira~" Lucy said, hoping to get the X-mas bar maids attention, but failing miserably, ''Mira!" She said louder, but it didn't seem to help.

''I wonder if I should tell Mira about how I saw Levy and Gajeel kissing...'' Lucy whispered, ''Say what now!?" Mira said and she was instantly by her side.

''Finally!"

''What's happening about Gajeel and Levy!?" Mira said frantically, ''Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you'', ''So...there's not going to be a little Sophie?" Mira said, close to tears, ''Sophie?...'' Lucy asked and raised and eyebrow, ''Yes! I have decided that when Gajeel and Levy have a baby girl it will be called Sophie!'' Mira said, determined.

''Ehh...-'', ''And I have also decided that when you and Natsu have a babies, the girl would be called Nashi and the boy will be called Igneel'' Mira stated, happily as ever.

''What!?" Maybe she liked it better when she was ignored.

''Don't you get it?'' Mira asked and tilted her head, ''Because Na for Natsu and Shi because of the Japanese way of writing Lucy, which is Rushi'' Mira explained, ''And then Igneel because Natsu loves him so much and he's desperate to find him, but when you have your baby boy he'll love him just as much and probably even more! And instead of trying to find Igneel, he'll be to busy protecting and taking care of _your_ little Igneel!" Mira said with delight.

''Mira! That's crazy!" Lucy shouted slightly. Mira looked at her and pouted, ''I thought it was kinda cute...''

''I don't think that's gonna happen...'' Lucy said and almost made Mira cry. ''B-but why not~!It's obvious you like him''.

''Mira!" Lucy shouted and covered the girl's mouth with her palm, ''So it's true!" Mira said once she removed Lucy's hand, ''But- It's, ah- Just shhh! Ok!'' Lucy said.

Mira giggled at Lucy's behaviour before asking her a question, ''Where is he anyway?" Mira asked, ''I don't know, I've tried to ask people but I was ignored'' Lucy mumbled as she hit her forehead against the bar table.

''Don't worry, it's Christmas! It's bound to get better!'' Mira said and clapped, her Santa hat bouncing slightly.

Lucy sighed, ''I guess'' The blonde said and stood, ''I'm gonna go now, bye Mira'' Lucy said a she walked away, getting a wave of goodbye in response.

Lucy sat on the gutter outside of Fairy Tail, her elbows on her knee's and her head resting on her palms. Small drops of snowflakes drifted down from the sky and onto her body.

Her eyes wandered upwards and she stared down the road, the night sky made it look like a black hole.

She could still hear the cheers of Fairy Tail. True, they were party animals.

Why is she sitting out here in the freezing cold? Oh no reason, it's just that after taking a few steps outside Fairy Tail she realised that she left her Celestial keys inside her house ad she lost her houe key while her spare key is inside with her Celestial keys! Great going Lucy! High-Five!

Ad not only that, she even saw Happy! But he had told her that Natsu had gone out to do something before flying into the guild.

Lucy breathed out a cold breath and adjusted the thin and white coat around her, she was freezing to death right now! That's what she gets for wearing that small Santa girl dress...

''Lucy?" A voice said from the distance. Lucy raised her head and squinted to see who it was in the darkness, ''Lucy!" The voice shouted and ran towards her.

''N-Natsu?" Lucy said at seeing his figure come closer. When he got close enough, Lucy could see him dressed in a Santa outfit, hat and all, with his scarf wrapped around his neck, truthfully, he looked adorable.

''What are you doing out here? Aren't you freezing?'' Natsu said. Lucy pouted slightly and rested her head back on her palm, ''I have no where to go'' Lucy said quietly.

Natsu raised an eyebrow and sat beside her, ''What?", ''I...left my keys inside my house and I lost my house key...'' Lucy mumbled.

''Really?" Natsu said and began laughing, ''It's not funny!" Lucy said and punched him, although Natsu could barely feel it.

''Why didn't you just go and climb through your window?" Natsu asked once he finished laughing, ''I can't climb through my window! It's to high up!" Lucy protested, ''Then I guess I'll have to help you get in'' Natsu said with a grin.

Lucy looked at him for a few seconds, processing what he had said before smiling and saying ''Thanks''

''And where have you been all this time?" Lucy asked, ''Oh, that's right!'' Natsu said as he began to dig through his pocket.

''Close your eyes'' Natsu said before he pulled the object out of his pocket. '' But-'', ''Just close them'' Natsu cut her of. Lucy puffed out her cheeks before closing her eyes like he asked her to.

She could hear Natsu getting something and then she felt him touching her hair and neck before feeling his hot breath against her neck, almost sending chills up her spine.

_'What is he doing!?'_

''You can open your eyes now'' Natsu said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Lucy slowly opened eyes to see Natsu, then her eyes drifted down to her chest where she could feel extra weight.

She gasped at seeing the silver necklace with a small heart studded with diamonds and a small silver key attached to the chain.

''N-Natsu?'' Lucy said breathlessly, ''Is this why you've been gone?" Lucy asked, words couldn't describe how shocked she was. ''Yeah...I didn't know what you would like so I spent a while looking for something...'' Natsu said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

''You really didn't need to get me anything'' Lucy said softly. Natsu lowered his hand a looked her in the eyes with a smile, ''But I wanted to'' He said quietly.

Lucy didn't realise that he had been leaning closer until he caressed her cheek softly, gaining her full attention.

Their lips were inches apart as Natsu removed his eyes from his lips and looked into her chocolate-brown one, as if making sure he could do this.

Lucy, not being able to handle it anymore, moved forward and closed the gap.

His spare hand wandered to her waist to pull her closer while her arms wrapped around his neck.

The second her soft lips pressed against his he instantly felt happier and he felt like he couldn't let go of her. His mind went blank from all thoughts that didn't involve Lucy, Lucy, the girl that he loves, his blonde friend, Celestial mage, beautiful, talented, smart, amazing.

Lucy felt tingles go through her body as her lips moved against Natsu's, she didn't want to leave his hold right now because it felt so right and natural in the position they were in now, she wanted to be with him forever and hoped she could stay with him forever.

Natsu pulled away slowly when the need to breath came.

''I was right'' Natsu whispered and Lucy tilted her head in confusion, ''You are freezing, your lips were as cold as a ice'' Natsu said making Lucy giggle and notice something, she wasn't cold anymore.

''You're really warm you know'' Lucy said as she moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder while his hand that as recently resting on her cheek wrapped around her waist.

''I know''.

''Hey! We have a mistletoe in here to do that kind of stuff!" Gray shouted from the front door of the guild.

''No Gray!" Mira shouted in distress, ''Why did you interrupt them!? They could have gone back to Lucy's and start on making little Nashi!" Mira shouted at him making the two sitting mages blush.

''Nashi?...'' Gray mumbled to himself, ''You dare to question the name I spent a week helping Mira with!?" Erza said as a deadly aura began to surround her, ''N-no! Not at all!" Gray squeaked then ran inside the guild before he got hurt.

''Please, continue with what you were doing~" Mira said as she pulled Erza back inside leaving the two alone.

''Hey! What do you mean by that!?" Lucy shouted as she ran after them with Natsu running behind her.

''I'm gonna kill you Gray!"


End file.
